


Supéralo

by OvejaRosa



Series: Shit happens [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Consumo de alcohol, Drama, F/M, Lemon, M/M, Prostitución de menor de edad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvejaRosa/pseuds/OvejaRosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos dan por hecho que Daichi y Sugawara están saliendo, pero cuando lo niegan nadie puede creerlo. Parecía algo obvio, ambos tienen muy buena química y parece que están hecho el uno para el otro. Parece como lo más obvio, pero Sugawara sabe que eso es imposible, así que tiene que superarlo y seguir adelante ¿qué más le queda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

En un gimnasio de vóey se podía escuchar el sonido de un silbato indicando que el partido había terminado. Ambos equipos se pusieron uno frente al otro y dieron las gracias por el juego Esa había sido una práctica entre dos clubs de vóley de instituto: Nekoma y Karasuno. El encuentro terminó en un empate.

Luego de ello ambos equipos debían guardar todos los materiales que habían usado para el juego, y mientras tanto los chicos aprovechaban para socializar un poco. Como les era de costumbre, a Hinata y Kenma les gustaba pasar el rato juntos, pues casi nunca se veían y esa era una rara oportunidad. Finalizado el día, el equipo de Nekoma se despidió de Karasuno y se fueron.

—Ya se marcharon... —comentó Kageyama.

—Sí, ¡Para la siguiente ganaremos nosotros! — exclamó energético Hinata — Estábamos muy a la par, ¿no crees? —respondió Hinata.

—Son buenos, pero hablando de ellos... — su aterradora mirada se dirigía al más bajito— ¿de qué tanto hablabas con su colocador? — los ojos azules de Kageyama se concentraban en no dejar escapar al pelirrojo de su vista.

—¿Estás celoso?— le respondió mientras lo retaba mirándolo directamente con sus ojos castaños

—Ya quisieras... — el ojiazul desvió la mirada. Hinata no dijo nada, solo le quedó mirando desinteresadamente. 

Luego ambos fueron llamados para irse del gimnasio, lo iban a cerrar y fueron a los vestidores. Pasó un rato y casi todos estaban afuera esperando para irse en grupo, solo quedaban ellos dos, Sugawara y Tanaka.

—¿Quieres que te cuente de qué hablábamos? —preguntó Hinata.

—Ya te dije que no hace un rato —reiteró con voz firme .

—Siguen con eso... —comentó Sugawara aburrido, verlos en discusiones como esa ya era rutina.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? — dijo arquando las cejas Tanaka.

—Kageyama está celoso de Kenma — a tal comentario, la mirada de Kageyama volvió a centrarse en Hinata

—¿Él no estaba con su capitán? —preguntó Sugawara. de forma casual

—¿Lo está?— Kageyama volteó a verlo un poco perplejo

—Sí, desde hace un tiempo... creo . Algo así me dijo Yaku-san — a este comentario de Sugawara, Kageyama solo miró a otro lado y se rascó su cabello azabache.

—Si serás, Kageyama... — reprimió Hinata

—Pensé que tal vez Kuroo-san tenía algo con Tsukishima — todos fijaron su mirada en el ojiazul— ¡No sé! Lo veo más con él ... — explicó 

—Tiene sentido, pero... aquí entre 'nos' —Hinata hizo un gesto con la mano para que los otros tres se acerquen más y les dijo algo en voz baja.

—¡¿En serio?! —dijeron los tres sorprendidos por lo que les decía Hinata.

—Eso y que simplemente le enseña a bloquear los mates — agregó sonriente el pelirrojo

—Tsukishima está creciendo... —dijo Suga con cierto orgullo.

—Quién pensaría que el obstinado y arrogante de Tsukishima andaría pidiendo consejos de cómo tomar la iniciativa con Yamaguchi —comentó Tanaka, que seguía sin creérselo.

—No le digan a nadie, se supone que ni siquiera yo debería saber de esto — rogó Hinata juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezarles

—No te preocupes, Hinata, aunque creo que Tsukishima no necesita de eso. A ambos les irá bien —agregó Suga mostrando una de esas sonrisas que inspiran confianza

Los tres asintieron y terminaron de arreglar sus maletas.

—Los de Nekoma no son muy obvios que digamos —agregó Tanaka.

—Kenma es muy reservado con estas cosas —respondió Hinata.

—Incluso Suga-san y el capitán son más obvios — respondió el azabache

—¿Qué? —Suga parecía no entender el comentario.

—¿Suga-san, usted y Daichi-san no salen? —preguntó Hinata.

Sugawara no sabía qué responderles.

—¡Perdóneme, dije algo sin pensar! — Kageyama creía haber metido la pata.

—No es la primera vez que alguien dice eso, no te preocupes, Kageyama. Daichi y yo solo somos buenos amigos, no tenemos el mismo tipo de relación que Hinata y tú —respondió calmado con una sonrisa.

—Para serle franco, Suga-san, varios en el equipo pensábamos eso... —comentó avergonzado Tanaca rascándose su cabeza rapada.

En ese momento el capitán tocó la puerta para apurarlos y los cuatro voltearon a verla, apresurándose al instante. Antes de salir, Suga les sonrió y les dijo una última cosa.

—¿En serio pensaron eso? Aunque no lo crean, entre Daichi y yo es imposible que haya algo. No, imposible, no, no — Suga hacía un gesto de negación con sus manos— Ni se lo mencionen que se va a incomodar. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

 

Para todo el mundo que los conocía era normal pensar que ambos se gustaban, la química entre ellos era muy buena, se notaba que había un lazo muy fuerte. Ese pensamiento no era del todo erróneo, pues sí existía ese ' _gustar_ ' en su relación. Sin embargo, no era recíproco, pues aquel sentimiento solo existía por parte Sugawara.

Para él, Sawamura era el amor de su vida, en verdad le gustaba, aunque era algo imposible entre ambos. Una relación entre ellos no se iba a dar jamás, ya quisiera Suga poder declararse, ser rechazado y seguir con su vida... pero no. Para su martirio, Daichi tenía que complicarlo aún más contándole que le gustaba Michimiya.

A él solo le quedaba apoyarlo como pudiera ¿qué más iba a hacer? No podía andar metiendo sus sentimientos donde nadie los solicitaba. Además, declararse empeoraría todo, no quería que su amistad de años con Daichi terminara por una pequeñez como un enamoramiento escolar, no valía el sacrificio. Después de todo, uno no puede ser amigo de una persona que le gusta, eso no existe, o sales con él o nada, estar a su lado solo producirá más dolor.

A ese mal tiempo Suga decidió poner su mejor cara y terminar el año con buenos recuerdos que incluyeran a ese sujeto que le robaba el aliento y que no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasándole.

Pese a no necesitar continuar en el club de voley, decidió quedarse ahí. No mintió cuando dijo que lo hacía por el equipo, solo que quería hacerlo más por Daichi, en verdad quería apoyarle hasta el final con el club, por algo también era el vicecapitán. Sugawara era consciente que era uno de los pilares emocionales del equipo, no podía dejar a su capitán solo con toda esa carga, él no era así.

El amor enceguece, no deja que uno pueda ver con claridad la situación, siempre se cometen estupideces en el proceso, incluso si uno sabe de por sí que es algo ridículo de lo que se puede arrepentir en el futuro. Es casi ya una regla universal de estar en ese estado de intoxicación, aunque no siempre se trata de hacer locuras por amor, sino que uno las hace por estar enamorado.

Suga no se salvó de esto y lo sabía. Quería encontrarles una solución a esos sentimientos no correspondidos, pero jamás hubiese imaginado la salida que halló. 

—En verdad lo pasé bien contigo hoy, Koushi-kun, aquí tienes un presente de mi parte, para agregar algo más ' _a lo de siempre_ ' —el sujeto extendió una bolsa de regalo pequeña al menor.

—¿Un presente? En verdad estoy muy agradecido con usted —dijo ' _Koushi-kun_ ' con una de sus amables sonrisas a aquel hombre mayor.

—Si deseas, puedes ver qué es.

' _Koushi-kun_ ' abrió la bolsa, le dio una ojeada y se acercó al señor que le había dado tal obsequio para darle un beso, pero no un simple roce de labios con el que solía saludar al tipo de personas como ese señor, sino un beso más húmedo, como dirían algunos ' _de adulto_ '.

El extraño quedó satisfecho y ' _Koushi-kun_ ' decidió jugar con él un poco más.

—Perdone, creo que me emocioné más la cuenta... —dijo supuestamente avergonzado.

—Eres tan lindo, Koushi-kun —el adulto pasó a darle un beso en la mejilla.— Supongo que ahora será más fácil contactarte, ¿no? Nos vemos.

El hombre se fue, su apariencia no era nada sospechosa, simplemente parecía un asalariado más que se dirigía a algún bar después del trabajo, o a su propia casa, donde tal vez tendría una esposa esperándole o quién sabe...

' _Koushi-kun_ ', ese era el apodo por el cual todos sus clientes le llamaban a Sugawara Koushi. Eso era lo único que sabían de él, que se llamaba Koushi y que era un estudiante que vestía gakuran.

Vaya buena cara que estaba poniendo frente al rechazo...

Aunque no era solo eso, nadie podía culparlo, Suga en verdad no se sentía bien, al contrario, todo lo que tenía era soledad y vacío. Por más que pasara tiempo con sus compañeros del club, por más que fuera a lugares concurridos y que ganara buen dinero y regalos de sus clientes, Sugawara Koushi en verdad sentía que era la misma nada. Ni llegar a casa era un consuelo, nunca había nadie ahí, siempre paraba solo, sus papás trabajaban todo el día y lo último que quería era preocuparlos o causarles algún problema.

* * *

 

Al inicio sus ' _servicios_ ' no involucraban nada sexual, solo acompañaba a señores mayores que él, desde universitarios de años superiores hasta hombres asalariados desconocidos que querían pasar el rato. Él sabía por dónde iba todo eso y creía que lo podría dejar cuando quisiera, después de todo Suga sabía cuándo era necesario decir un no.

Todo eso empezó por pura casualidad, cuando andaba en una zona concurrida de la ciudad. Suga no sabía mucho, pero veía en su mayoría chicas de su edad deambulando por ahí o repartiendo volantes. No le tomó mucha importancia. Hasta que un hombre mayor se le acercó.

No fue muy difícil ver cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero le siguió la corriente por miedo, aunque no podía negar que tuvo mucha suerte y el sujeto ese solo quería caminar y charlar con él, un simple escolar de gakuran. Cuando pensó que todo había terminado, fue cuando la ' _peor parte_ ' llegó: la paga.

—Disculpa, me emocioné tanto que ni siquiera te pregunté tu tarifa, así que...

' _Mi tarifa, ¿eh...?_ ', escuchar eso por primera vez fue muy incómodo e indignante, hasta se sentía insultado.

—... Normalmente les veo con carteles que informan los precios, así que...

' _Tarifa_ ', ' _la cuenta_ '... a Sugawara le costó un poco asimilar todo lo que le decían.

—Hmmm... por ser la primera vez que lo veo, seré generoso y me dará lo que sea su voluntad ¿le parece? —le respondió su clásica sonrisa.

El extraño aceptó y le dio un sobre pequeño al menor de edad, para luego despedirse.

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión, Koushi-kun.

Fue así como Suga comenzó ser llamado ' _Koushi-kun_ ', pero él en verdad no pensaba volver a hacer algo así. Hasta que se enteró que a Daichi ya le gustaba alguien y no era él, por supuesto.

* * *

 

No había vuelto a hacer eso desde esa ' _primera y última_ ' vez. Pero aquel día quería hacerlo por voluntad, salir con algún adulto a perder el tiempo y de paso ganarse algo de dinero. Pero, como cualquiera, él era todo un inexperto en sus inicios, creía que nada malo le podía pasar y que no iba a pasar a mayores porque se iba a negar, no estaba en sus planes tener sexo.

Estaba triste, pero no necesitado, solo quería despejar la mente. Esa era su excusa

Una muy tonta y lo sabía.

Ese día se acercó alguien más joven que la última vez, parecía un universitario, de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente. Eso le inspiró más confianza con él, aunque no quiere decir que le haya contado todas sus penas. Suga era consciente que el sujeto iba por un servicio, no para dárselo a él, las cosas iban bien hasta que el joven comenzó a llevarlo por una ruta camino a los hoteles del amor. El menor ya sabía por qué se lo llevaba un poco lejos de donde salieron. 

Ese sujeto quería sexo.

Suga no recordaba exactamente de qué habló con el sujeto, pero sí claramente que le robó un beso, que lo abrazó y no paraba de decirle (rogarle) cuánto lo necesitaba en su vida, que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien que lo escuchara tanto y con tanta atención.

—.... te necesito como no tienes idea, Koushi-kun.

Solo con eso Suga mandó todo a la mierda y está demás decir en qué acabó esto, con las consecuencias ya conocidas.

—En verdad soy un estúpido sin remedio.

Solo le quedaba decir eso, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Nada haría que retrocediera el tiempo y se pusiera un pare antes de hacer lo que hizo, y tampoco había forma de eliminar el hecho de que le pagaron por ofrecer sus ' _servicios de compañía_ '.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, sin darse cuenta había terminado metiéndose en algo mucho más grande que un simple juego de vóley. Jamás en su vida se le pasó por la cabeza que terminaría metido en algo tan grave. Pese a ello, no dudo en seguir con eso.

* * *

 

Volviendo al presente, Sugawara regresó a casa algo desconcertado. No era la primera vez que un cliente le regalaba algo, a veces era eso o una paga. Dar dinero a menores resultaba muy problemático en Japón y se consideraba sospechoso.

Recibiera una cosa u otra, a él le daba igual, no era como si pasara por alguna penuria económica o algo así, pero tantos objetos ya se estaban empezando a notar... y ese Iphone del modelo más reciente fue la cereza del postre.


	2. Embrollo

Desde que Suga empezó con aquel trabajo ‘de medio tiempo’ se había llenado de cosas, era algo difícil de ocultar y a veces habían cada regalos… Dios, esos adultos solo lo miraban con ojos obscenos. A un escolar no se le regala lencería, consoladores o cosas así. Por momentos las cosas se salían un poco de control. Era un poco difícil. Su propia naturaleza tampoco ayudaba y sus compañeros de equipo sentían que su vicecapitán estaba muy sospechoso últimamente.

Lo primero fue la caja de chocolate que ofreció a sus compañeros saliendo del instituto.

—Chicos, hoy les traje un pequeño regalo por su trabajo duro –comentó animadamente.

—¡¿En serio, Suga-san?! –preguntó un Noya incrédulo.

—Sí, esperen un rato —el de pelo gris buscó en su mochila–, aquí.

—¡Chocolates! –Hinata sonaba feliz.

—Se ven caros, ¿son importados? –Tsukishima andaba escéptico.

—No se preocupen por eso, estaban en oferta y se veían muy buenos como para desperdiciarlos.

—Gracias, Suga –dijo Daichi.

—De nada, Daichi…

Todos se quedaron en silencio mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas.

‘ _¡Consigan un cuarto!_ ’, era lo que pensaban los testigos de aquel escenario.

—… bueno, chicos, ¡cojan uno! No se queden mirándolos.

Lo que siguió ya era más sospechoso, aquel bolso de cuero se veía costoso.

—¡Woah! Ese bolso se ve muy bueno, ¿Suga-san, es nuevo? –preguntó Yamaguchi.

— Ahorré unos meses para esto, en verdad me gustó.

—Debió tener mucha suerte para que no se lo llevaran…

—Podría decirse que sí…

Era curioso, pero cada vez más seguido Sugawara aparecía con cosas más caras, cosas que un escolar promedio no podía costearse. Aunque todo se volvió muy sospechoso cuando de la nada él apareció con dos celulares. ¿Por qué un mocoso que ni siquiera trabajaba tenía dos teléfonos? ¿Quién le llamaba tanto?

—Increíble, Suga-san, ¿es ese el nuevo Iphone que salió? No lleva ni un mes a la venta… — Yamaguchi se veía más curioso por el teléfono que otra cosa.

—¿Cómo conseguiste esto, Suga? Se ve muy caro –dijo Daichi seriamente mientras observaba el teléfono.

—Me lo dieron mis papás por mis notas.

—Creo que me pondré a estudiar más… – comentó un avaricioso Tanaka.

—¿En serio fue así, Suga? –Daichi no se tragaba ese cuento.

Su respuesta puso nervioso a Suga, pero ya se había vuelto tan buen mentiroso que habría que tener ojo de águila para poder notarlo.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué insinúas, Daichi? ― respondió con una mirada retadora a modo de broma

Daichi solo lo miró y Sugawara dió un suspiro.

—Es solo un teléfono, Daichi –recalcó Suga como diciéndole que se calme.— Sigo con la misma línea y todo, tranquilo ― añadió finalmente con una de esas sonrisas que inspiraba confianza a sus demás compañeros de equipo

— ¡Daichi, solo es un teléfono! –dijo Asahi tratando de apaciguar ese ambiente.

Todos en los vestidores no entendían a su capitán, ¿por qué tanto drama por un teléfono?

Él se dió cuenta que estaba quedando como un tonto frente a su equipo, pero pese a que todo esto le parecía que no terminaba de encajar, solo les siguió la corriente.

—Tienes razón, es solo un teléfono —dijo para cerrar el tema

Suga no entendía, ¿por qué dudaba de él?

Hasta que bajó su mirada a su maleta.

‘ _Ah… seré idiota_ ’, pensó para luego suspirar de lo cansadora que había sido tal escena y porque se le olvidó sacar el equipo antiguo de su maleta. Eso era raro, ¿quién cargaba un equipo vacío?

No existe crimen perfecto, dicen por ahí, y Sugawara lo acaba de confirmar.

* * *

 

Después de ese incidente pasaron algunas semanas. Todo marchaba tranquilo y los entrenamientos iban bien. Suga siempre estaba cuidando del equipo y tratando de mantener la compostura de Daichi, porque se pasaban un poco los chicos de vez en cuando, como las peleas de Kageyama y Hinata o la altanería de Tanaka. Todo iba súper normal y rutinario para Karasuno, incluso siempre que podían iban parte del camino a casa juntos.

Uno de esos días que irían juntos, Suga terminó de cambiarse rápido y esperaba afuera de los vestidores a que los demás salieran ya con el uniforme puesto. Mientras estaba en eso su celular comienza a vibrar. Buscó al fondo de su maleta y logró sacar el antiguo teléfono, el cual ya no debería estar siendo usado, para contestar la llamada.

— ¿Aló? Ahora no puedo contestar, se supone que a esta hora soy un alumno de preparatoria.

Suga hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

—Entiendo, hoy será más tarde, pero en el lugar de siempre, ¿no? —continuó antes de pausar de nuevo— Está bien, pero, por favor, a esta hora no debo recibir llamadas, me puede meter en problemas y no creo que nadie quiera eso, ¿no? —Suga no retiraba su tono amable al hablar, luego colgó.

El chico no lo notó, pero no estaba tan solo como creía. Sin querer, Nishinoya escuchó toda la conversación. Le dejó una sensación extraña, era una conversación muy sospechosa, pues definitivamente esa no era una llamada de los padres de Sugawara.

Noya se encontraba en el primer piso camino al segundo, donde estaba el vestidor de los chicos. Él ya estaba listo, solo iba camino a recoger su mochila. Subió las escaleras y ahí estaba su vicecapitán, apoyado en el balcón esperando a los demás.

—¿No estabas adentro, Nishinoya?

—Fui al baño hace un rato, subía a recoger mis cosas.

La cara de Suga reflejaba nervios, él sabía que su kouhai pudo haber o no escuchado esa conversación, lo cual no era nada bueno.

—¿Suga-san?

—¿Ah, qué pasa? —respondió reaccionando a su pregunta.

—Pareces preocupado, ¿todo bien?

—Claro que sí, solo ando algo cansado por la práctica.

—Bueno, sacaré mi maleta para irnos. Los demás ya deben salir ahora ― Nishinoya sabía que eso no era cansancio, pero lo dejó pasar. 

* * *

Luego de que todos en el equipo se separaran, solo quedaron los tres del último año.

Asahi temblaba un poco, parecía un chihuahua.

¿Pero qué les pasa? ― se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras miraba a sus amigos de reojo y nadie decía nada, todo eso era muy incómodo.

Trataba de convencerse de que toda esa tensión era su imaginación y que era el cansancio el que le hacía ver cosas, sí era eso.

No, lamentablemente, sí pasaba algo.

Ocurrió un domingo por la tarde unos días antes de irse a Tokio por las nacionales de voley. Asahi y Nishinoya habían decidido salir a relajarse un poco. Era una cita, pero eso era lo de menos, solo querían pasar un buen rato tomando un helado en algún centro comercial.

—Asahi-san, ¿por qué Suga-san está aquí?

—No sé, supongo que habrá salido a pasear... —sabía por dónde iba la pregunta de Noya.

— Nadie sale a pasear en uniforme un domingo casi por la noche ¿Por qué está vestido así? ¿Quién es ese sujeto? —al más bajo esto no le gustaba, ahí había algo raro.

Sugawara iba acompañado de un hombre adulto, ambos sabían que no era el papá de su amigo.

—Debe ser algún tío suyo o algo así, no hay de qué preocuparse...

A Nishinoya eso no le gustaba, él sabía que Suga tenía un secreto desde aquella llamada que escuchó fuera de los vestidores de Karasuno.

—Asahi-san, esto no está bien. Sigámoslos —ni bien dijo eso cogió de la muñeca a Asahi para llevárselo.

—¿Qué? ¡Nos meteremos en problemas, Nishinoya!

—¡El único aquí que parece estar metido en algún problema es Suga-san!

—¿De qué hablas? No entiendo.

—Suga-san está metido en algo que parece muy serio. No sé que es exactamente, pero yo sé que esto está mal.

Nishinoya hablaba muy en serio. Asahi ya no podía seguir en negación y simplemente se limitó a seguir a su pequeño novio en lo que sea que quisiera demostrar sobre Sugawara.

Ambos siguieron a Sugawara y su acompañante, parecía que simplemente el menor acompañaba a ese hombre a dar un paseo y conversar. No había nada malo aparentemente, hasta que vieron que ese extraño comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído y el de la sonrisa refrescante asintió, y se desviaron de su camino hacia una zona en la que definitivamente un escolar no tiene nada qué hacer por ahí.

—Nishinoya... este lugar al que estamos yendo...

—Asahi-san, hace unas semanas escuché una llamada muy sospechosa de Suga-san, se notaba que no eran sus padres. El decía que no lo llamen porque a esa hora él era un estudiante. Eso fue raro.

—¿Entonces fuera del horario de las clases y prácticas... qué cosa es?

—No sé, pero no está bien que andemos con gente sospechosa. Eso sí lo tengo claro, y este lugar solo confirma mis sospechas.

—Tal vez solo están cortando camino...

— ¡No, Asahi-san! ¡Sabes que no es eso! ¡Afróntalo!

Ambos fijaron su mirada en Suga, quien a lo lejos jalaba al sujeto animadamente a uno de esos hoteles del amor. Esa era la zona en la que estaban, y tanto Asahi como Nishinoya se pusieron nerviosos. Era la primera vez que pasaban por ahí ¿cómo Suga podía pasar a meterse a uno de esos lugares con tanta naturalidad? Parecía obvio que no era la primera ni segunda vez para él.

Ver eso para ambos fue más que suficiente y se fueron de ahí, en verdad resultaba muy incómodo.

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio luego de ver aquel show protagonizado por Suga. Ese silencio debía romperse y, como siempre, Nishinoya fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

—Asahi-san tenemos que decirle esto a Daich-san, si alguien se entera hasta podrían expulsar a Suga-san. Él sabrá qué hacer...

—No, creo que lo mejor será no perturbar a Daichi, las nacionales empiezan en unos días, lo último que necesita es eso. Yo me encargaré

—¿Estarás bien?

—Ojalá sobreviva ― comentó con la voz quebradiza― esto es muy delicado ¿sabes?

Asahi estaba dubitativo, pero sabía que tenía que hablar con Suga tarde o temprano, mientras antes se quitara el asunto de encima, mejor.

* * *

 

Era la mañana de partida a Tokio para ir a las nacionales de voley. Todavía era temprano, la gente recién comenzaba a llegar y Asahi se moría de nervios de hablar con Suga. No quería cortar el ambiente tan cotidiano en el que estaban todos. Sin embargo, era muy necesario de una vez hablar sobre ' _ese tema_ ' con él.

—Suga, ¿tienes un momento?

—¿Ah? Claro, aunque pensaba ayudar a Kiyoko y Yachi un rato ¿Es necesario que sea ahora mismo?

Asahi, con toda la seriedad que pudo, miró a Suga y con un gesto afirmó.

Suga lo miró confundido.


	3. Comienzos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El insitituto llega a su fin y con ello llega el inicio de una nueva etapa para Sugawara, la universidad.

 

Asahi y Suga se miraron, hubo un corto silencio, aunque esto no duró mucho

—¿Qué pasa, Asahi?— preguntó Suga. Asahi siguió en silencio unos segundos sin dejar ambos de cruzar miradas. 

— ¿Qué hacías el domingo en la zona de los hoteles? — fue directo, no titubeó 

Aquello fue un ataque sorpresa, Suga comenzó a mirar hacía varios lados..

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué haría yo en un lugar así? —respondió haciéndose completamente el desentendido.— Más bien, ¿qué hacías tú ahí? No me que digas que... —su mirada había pasado a ser pícara.— ¿Fuiste a uno de esos con Nishinoya?

El más grande no sabía cómo fue que se le volteó la mesa de juego y era Suga el que lo acusaba, peor aún con ese tipo de comentarios que le hacía. Se puso rojo, pero no dejó que su amigo desvíe más el tema

—¡No es así como pasaron las cosas! —contradijo.— Mira, Suga, si estás metido en algo complicado, puedes contarnos. Estar por esos lugares con un adulto es muy peligroso.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? No sé con quién me habrás confundido, pero más bien eres tú el que debe tener cuidado —le advirtió.

—¿Yo? — ¿A dónde estaba yendo esa conversación?

—¡Sí, tú! —le recriminó.— ¡Cuidado de dañar a nuestro líbero por andar de caliente!

El rostro de Asahi parecía un tomate maduro, solo Dios sabe si era de cólera por el cinismo de Sugawara o por el comentario sobre su líbido

—¡¿Q-qué?

—Así que ya sabes, estás advertido. No es necesario que Daichi todavía te lo diga —regañó.— Bueno, tengo que terminar de ayudar con los preparativos para ir a Tokio.

Luego de que Suga se fuera, lo único que le quedaba hacer a Asahi era darse una palmada en la cara por la épicamente fallida confrontación. Él sabía que ese que vio sí era Suga, solo que este era un escurridizo.

Pobre... Suga sabía cómo usar su personalidad en su contra.

Lamentablemente esa fue la primera y última vez que pudo confrontarlo, ya que durante las nacionales estuvieron ocupadísimos. Al volver fue peor por los exámenes de admisión, y sin darse cuenta ya habían acabado el instituto.

Sugawara tuvo que empezar una nueva vida fuera de Miyagi, había logrado ingresar a la universidad y esta se encontraba en otra prefectura: Tokio.

Tuvo que dejarlo todo y a todos los que conocía atrás.

Eso incluía a Daichi, obviamente.

* * *

 

 

Sugawara se mudó a Tokio muy rápido. No se quedó mucho tiempo luego de que las clases del instituto terminaran.

_'Aprovecharé el tiempo y me pondré a trabajar.'_

Con aquella excusa se fue de casa, sus papás iban a ayudarlo a pagar el alquiler del departamento donde iba a vivir, pero el debía costearse lo demás, así que fue creíble.

Sin embargo, el solo quería cambiar de ambiente. Su despedida con Daichi no había sido algo que le gustaría conservar como recuerdo, pues aquella última vez él cerró con broche de oro al contarle que había empezado una relación con Michimiya. 

Luego de aquello no volvieron a hablar ni por teléfono, había hasta cambiado de línea.

Suga nunca estuvo dispuesto a llorar por su amor no correspondido, quiso resolverlo a su manera: olvidando. Cuando estuvo en Tokio estuvo solo y preocupado más por trabajar. Recién se dio cuenta que ya se acercaba el inicio de su primer ciclo en la universidad, cuando un camión de mudanza llevó algunos muebles al departamento, lo que significaba que su compañero de departamento ya se iba a mudar.

Pasó una semana de eso, ya solo faltaban dos semanas para empezar las clases y su casera le había dicho que su compañero iba a llegar en esa semana. Suga esperaba llevarse bien con él y que la convivencia no resultara muy caótica ni que esa persona fuera una irresponsable, solo quería una convivencia tranquila.

Ambos chicos nunca se olvidarían de aquel día que fue el inicio de todo. 

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico castaño de ojos almendrados, alto y de buena apariencia, tenía unos jeans y una cardigan largo abierto, que dejaba a la vista la camisa que llevaba puesto.

EL conocía a esa persona.

—¿Oikawa...?

—¿Eh...?

_'¡¿Qué clase de broma pesada es está?!'_

—Hola— Sugawara rompió el silencio

—Hola... iré a dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto... — señaló al pasillo y se fue.

_'Esta será una larga convivencia...'_

 

* * *

 

 

Al inicio ambos vieron a esa convivencia como una situación incómoda, pero como los humanos son seres de costumbres, los dos terminaron adecuándose a estar bajo un mismo techo en poco tiempo. Incluso descubrieron que tenían cosas en común, como ser ordenados, organizados y cumplidores. Fue increíble que todo marchara sobre ruedas porque ambos sabían que vivir con extraños era difícil, y que a veces la gente hasta terminaba peleada. Tuvieron suerte, aparentemente, pero todavía no se sabía con certeza, pues a penas llevaban un mes viviendo juntos.

Ambos iban descubriendo una que otra pequeñez del otro, aunque era siempre Oikawa el que terminara hablando más de sí mismo. Suga prefería guardarse muchas cosas, por ser algo incómodo o hasta vergonzoso. Por lo que se había enterado del muchacho, rechazó todas las becas que le ofrecieron en Miyagi, que fueron muchas, pero prefirió esforzarse para poder entrar a una buena universidad en Tokio; obviamente, una cuyo equipo de vóley fuera competitivo.

Suga admiraba todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Oikawa, cuya meta ahora era volverse un titular... y aprobar sus cursos, claro. Le agradaba su inspiración para seguir adelante, mientras él honestamente solo sentía que su día a día era una rutina; no experimentaba aquella motivación que sí poseía su roomate. No quería admitirlo, pero ese chico le estaba comenzando a caer bien y parecía ser algo mutuo porque, casi sin darse cuenta, el castaño le contaba a veces algunas cosas de su día. 

Como aquella vez que llegó al club de vóley y se encontró con alguien que no quería ver ni en pintura. Ese día su castaño amigo llegó estresado, fue la primera vez que Suga lo veía así.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo, Oikawa? — Oikawa tenía el ceño fruncido

—¡Algo horrible! —exclamó.— ¡No puedo creer que veré a Ushiwaka-chan por unos cuatro años o más!

—¿Ushiwaka? —preguntó.

—¡Ushijima!— los ojos de Suga se abrieron más de lo que estaban

— ¿En serio estudia en la misma universidad? Pero qué pequeño es el mundo...— evitó reirse porque a su compañero eso no le causaba gracia.

—¡Yo no lo quiero en mi equipo! —hizo una pausa y continuó escupiendo su desprecio — ¡Me rehúso! ¡No quiero!

—No te queda de otra que adaptarte

—¡Se supone que ese sujeto es mi rival!

Oikawa le explicó de forma general a Sugawara la rivalidad que tenía con Ushijima desde la secundaria, y ahí recién comprendió su reacción. No pudo evitar sentir cierta nostalgia, pues ya había visto algo similar una vez y se preguntó qué sería de sus kouhais... Sí, se había acordado de Hinata y Kageyama, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—¡Qué cruel! —reclamó Oikawa.— ¡Yo te cuento mis penas y tú te ríes!

—No es eso, sino que recordé que en Karasuno tuvimos una experiencia similar...

—Pensé que todos ustedes eran como una familia feliz, hasta me daba algo de asco — confesó con una cara de asco

—¡Por supuesto que no! Al inicio fue difícil el año pasado con nuestro as y líbero peleados y tampoco teníamos entrenador— hizo una pausa luego de esa confesión— Pero no me refería a ellos, sino a cuando Hinata y Kageyama llegaron. Daichi tuvo que poner mano dura con ambos al inicio. Fue gracioso.

— Sawamura-kun parece ser alguien con el que nadie debe meterse... — OIkawa estaba comenzando a respetar más a Sawamura

—Sí, por eso ambos tuvieron que comportarse y aceptar que estaban en el mismo equipo, aunque no creo que pase algo así en tu caso: el instituto y la universidad son cosas distintas. Tendrás que aprender a convivir con él por cuenta propia.

—Esto me dolerá como mierda...

—Provecho.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya habían llegado a mitad de ciclo y con ello los exámenes parciales, lo que significaba morir de agotamiento. Fue una semana muy dura con amanecidas incluidas, un desastre. El momento más placentero de todo ello era salir del último examen porque en ese momento uno era consciente del significado de la palabra libertad. Al carajo con los resultados, quedaban las otras prácticas y examen final.

—¿Qué harás más tarde Oikawa? —preguntó uno de los amigos de Oikawa mientras iban de salida del campus.

— Iré a tomar algo, tengo sed — respondió

—Hoy se bebe como se debe— sentenció un segundo chico 

—Si necesitas gente, podemos llevar... —sugirió el primero.

—Nah, ya acordé con un amigo.

—No nos digas que es tu compañero de cuarto... andan muy juntitos.

—Oye, Oikawa, si vas a hacer esas cosas mejor consíguete una novia... —sugirió el primero.

—Oikawa, ese chico tiene una cara bonita, pero las mujeres son mejores...— agregó el segundo

—¡¿Cómo se les ocurre?! Además, ¿cuál es el punto? Al final quieren que les preste más atención que a todo lo que hago.

Eso fue incómodo, pero no mentía. Habían días en que se podía quedar hablando con Suga y perder de vista el tiempo, nunca habían tomado juntos, pero sería interesante molestarlo al día siguiente por lo torpe que sería como bebedor primerizo. 

Esa era la impresión que tenía de Suga, que sería un pollo con el alcohol.

Ya se enteraría de la realidad más tarde ese día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen por la demora, en verdad fue larga...  
> Espero que esto compence al menos un poco.


	4. Dimes y diretes

 

Oikawa regresaba a casa cargando unas bolsas llenas con todo lo que había comprado en el combini de camino al departamento que compartía con Sugawara, solo llevaba unas latas de cerveza, ramen instantáneo, snacks, una botella de agua mineral de litro y otra de gaseosa, jugo de naranja y un vodka. Cuando entró al departamento todo estaba en silencio. Le pareció extraño, ya que Sugawara le dijo que estaría ahí porque no tenía que trabajar y sus exámenes los acabó un día antes que Oikawa. Maldito suertudo…

Tooru dejó las bolsas en la mesa que usaban de comedor y fue hasta el cuarto de su compañero a ver si estaba o no. Al abrir la puerta vio un bulto de edredón que respiraba. Suga estaba durmiendo, aparentemente, así que lo dejó así.

Fue a guardar lo que había comprado y prepararse un ramen porque no había almorzado esa tarde.

Puso su laptop sobre la mesa del comedor y esperó los tres minutos que tomaba el ramen para estar listo… en realidad cuatro, uno más por si acaso, no vaya a estar todavía crudo y le dé algo al estómago.

Estaba anocheciendo, todo estaba tranquilo y el único sonido que se podía oír era el de Tooru sorbiendo los fideos mientras revisaba su Facebook.

 

—¿Qué haces, Oikawa?  — a lo que dio un pequeño salto del susto y miró a su compañero.

 

—¡Eso no fue para nada refrescante, Señor Refrescante! —Sugawara solo rodó los ojos.—¡No almorcé, así que solo comeré esto!  ̶ exclamó Tooru para luego meterse más fideos a la boca sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

Sugawara vio la botella de agua de litro sobre la mesa y supuso que Oikawa había hecho algunas compras, así que fue a revisar el refrigerador. Cuando abrió su puerta lo escaneó con la mirada, luego lo cerró y fue a sentarse frente a Oikawa, lo miró comer un rato y se generó un corto silenció

 

—Verdad, cuando salí a almorzar hoy te compré pan de leche — cuando dijo esto, la mirada de Oikawa reflejó alegría

 

—¡¿Dónde está?! .

 

—En esa bolsa de papel que está sobre el microondas…

 

Oikawa fue y se llevó toda la bolsa a la mesa. Sacó un pan y comenzó a comerlo con una honesta expresión de alegría, cosa que enterneció a Sugawara.

Hasta que vio que Oikawa lo estaba comiendo con el ramen, ahí sí le dio asco.

 

—Deberías comerlos por separado, no te vaya a hacer daño —aconsejó y Tooru clavó su mirada en él.

 

Suga esperaba que le diga algo y Tooru le hizo una señal de espera con su mano hasta que pasara la comida sin desviar su mirada.

 

—No he comido desde el desayuno, ¡Tengo hambre!

 

Moraleja: nunca había que dejar a Oikawa Tooru sin comer, el chico se ponía de muy mal humor y hasta te puede comer... con las palabras.

 

—Si te enfermas o algo, no iré a la farmacia por pastillas —advirtió Suga y Oikawa lo miró con la boca llena

— Me vale

Luego de comer como muerto de hambre, Tooru dio un gran suspiro —¡Me llené! —exclamó y luego estiró un poco su cuerpo en la silla, sin preocuparse por sus modales y miró a su acompañante con una sonrisa cansada.— Gracias por el pan, Suga-kun.

 

—¡Cualquier cosa por el ’ _Gran Rey_ ’! —enfatizó Suga esto último para luego hacer un guiño.

 

—¡Déjame en paz!

 

Suga solo comenzó a reír ante la molestia de Oikawa.

 

* * *

 

 

Ambos se sentaron en los extremos del sofá, sosteniendo su mezcla de jugo con vodka.

Solo tomaban y conversaban.

En verdad, estaban ahí quejándose de su día a día uno con el otro, o al menos eso era lo que hacía Oikawa.

 

 —¡¿Cómo se atreve a ignorarme?!

 

—¿Pero no que te caía mal? —preguntó Suga sin entenderlo.

 

—¡O sea sí! ¡Pero no! —Oikawa dio un suspiro resignado.— ¡No puede ignorar que soy yo quien debe ignorarlo, y no él a mí!

Suga rodó los ojos —Ya…

 

—¡No, Suga-kun, tú no entiendes! —exclamó Oikawa.— Antes era como si me acosara. ¡Siempre me lo encontraba! Ushiwaka nunca desaprovechaba esas oportunidades para molestarme ¡Nunca, jamás, never! ¡Y ahora ya ni me mira!

 

Típico de Oikawa hacer drama.

 

—Bueno, tal vez ya no tiene que molestarte porque ya están jugando en el mismo equipo, ¿eso era lo que él quería no?— SUga tenía un buen punto

 

—¡Sí, pero…!

 

—Además, ¿qué más quieres? Ya no te molesta —Sugawara cortó a OIkawa antes de que suelte más de su dramática verborrea— ¡Salud! Te quitaste a Ushijima de encima… o él se quitó, que es lo mismo — agregó mientras le ofreció un brindis

 

—Sí, supongo… salud —ambos chocaron sus vasos.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de algunos temas conversados y muchos vasos de vodka con naranja después, Oikawa miró con curiosidad a Sugawara.

— ¿Qué? 

 

—¿Y cómo te va con Sawamura-kun? — la pregunta de Oikawa lo agarró frío

 

Hubo una pequeña pausa entre ambos, no estaba seguro qué responder al respecto — ¿A qué te refieres?

 

—Nunca te veo ponerte en contacto con él, hasta siento que Iwa-chan y yo somos más cercanos que ustedes, y eso no es normal — su mirada se tornó más analítica, luego de lo último que dijo — Digo, parecían ser una pareja estable... 

 

—No lo digas en frente de Daichi —dijo riendo como si nada — Tiene novia 

 

—¡No jodas…! —exclamó OIkawa y se cubrió la boca con la mano

 

—Es en serio

 

—Deben tener alguna foto en el Face — dijo OIkawa y cogió su laptop, que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala, la puso en su regazo sin dejar que el playlist que había puesto dejara de sonar, en ese momento se oía “ _Days go on”_ de Grell Laswell, mientras veía cosas en su muro de Facebook. 

 

—Quién sabe… —Koushi no sabía nada de él desde que dejaron de verse cuando terminaron el instituto — Ok, veamos su perfil, ¿lo tienes agregado?

 

—Creo que sí... —respondió Oikawa con la vista desviada al techo, mientras trataba de recordar— No recuerdo, déjame ver

 

Suga sentía curiosidad, no sabía nada de Daichi hace un tiempo

 

—¡No jodas, es su foto de perfil! ¡Creo que van en serio! 

 

—¡¿Qué?! — Suga no contuvo su asombro y fue hasta donde estaba Oikawa y confirmó que sí, Daichi tenía una foto con Michimiya. Ambos se veían bien y, para su pesar, felices. Lo que daría por estar en el lugar de ella… pero él sabía que eso era imposible.

 

—¿No lo habías visto? 

 

—No estamos en contacto desde la graduación —las lágrimas de Suga comenzaron a salir e instintivamente comenzó a secarse con las mangas de su suéter, Oikawa solo lo miraba — Perdona, creo que me pongo emocional con el trago

 

 _—_ ¿Estás bien?

 

La pregunta de su compañero resonaba en sus oídos

 

¿En verdad estaba bien?

 

Por supuesto que no.

 

 

La falta de respuesta y la mirada perdida de Suga fueron respuesta suficiente para Oikawa

 

—¿Te gusta Sawamura-kun, no, Suga-kun?

 

—¿De qué hablas, Oikawa? Eso no… —¿Por qué hablar de eso era tan difícil? No pudo evitar reírse un poco— ¿Es tan obvio?

 

—Sí

 

Suga se frotó la sien ante la respuesta de Oikawa —A la mierda… — Oikawa estuvo en silencio observando a Suga, quería ayudarlo

 

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? — Sugawara estaba agradecido por las buenas intenciones de Oikawa, así que decidió aprovecharse un poco de su confianza y se apoyó en su hombro mientras sollozaba.

 

—Solo no me dejes solo hoy, ¿sí?

 

Oikawa no dijo nada, solo estuvo ahí esperando que Suga lograra calmarse, mientras el playlist no dejaba de sonar

 _She's gone, she's gone_  
Oh I, oh I  
I better learn how to face it  
She's gone, she's gone   
Oh I, oh I  
I'd pay the devil to replace her  
She's gone, and she's gone  
Oh I, what went wrong?


	5. Puerta no asegurada

Ya era de mañana, Tooru y Koushi se habían quedado dormidos toda la noche sobre el sofá, Koushi sobre Tooru y este lo abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo. Parece que Tooru se quedó dormido y dejó su laptop prendida hasta que se le acabe la batería porque no prende.

Koushi coge su celular y se va a su cuarto, saca una manta, va donde Tooru y se pone de cuclillas frente a él para arroparlo sin intentar despertarlo. Duerme tan tranquilo con esa cara tan pacífica… Koushi solo sonríe ligeramente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla antes de ir hacia la pequeña cocina que comparten para servir un vaso de agua y dejarlo en la mesita de la sala. Tooru se levantará con algo de resaca, así que lo dejaría ahí.

El peligris fue a lavarse la cara y los dientes, necesitaba echarse agua a la cara. Luego de secarse con la toalla, cogió su teléfono y puso una canción con volumen moderado ─ recordemos que Tooru sigue descansando. Todo estaba muy silencioso y el lugar se veía deprimente por el desorden de la mala noche, así que no haría daño animar el lugar un poco.

 _Voy a proteger mi casa_ __  
cuando estoy ahí siento tranquilidad  
y después pondré unas flores   
en la mesa   
  


Suga fue a la cocina, se sentía extrañamente de buen humor ese día, así que decidió preparar desayuno para Tooru y para él. Se puso a hervir agua y luego fue a ver lo poco que tenían en el refrigerador.

 __  
Voy a cocinar un postre  
le pondré manzanas de felicidad   
para que te comas una   
y seas feliz   
todo el día   
y me digas   
que no puedes vivir sin mi 

Mientras tanto, preparaba la mesa y ponía la panera con los panes y el azúcar sobre la mesa, luego hizo pasar café en la cafetera. Después cogió dos vasos y los puso sobre la mesa, para luego servir juego del botellón que había sacado del refrigerador junto con el jamón y el queso. Pensaba preparar unos croissants mixtos para comerlos junto al café. __  
  


_Voy a proteger mi casa_ __  
cuando estoy ahí te puedo consentir  
como viene en las historias que te cuento

─ ¿Qué es ese olor? ─ escuchó Suga detrás de él.

─ ¿Ya despertaste, Oikawa?

─ Así parece… ─ respondió Oikawa antes de dar un gran bostezo ─ Verdad, gracias por el agua ─ dijo señalando al vaso con una sonrisa somnolienta.

─ Dame eso ─ el más bajo le quitó el vaso vacío de las manos y lo puso en el lavadero ─ Ve a lavarte, estoy terminando de hacer el desayuno ─ con ambas manos sobre sus hombros lo iba empujando hacia atrás.

_Para que cierres los ojos_ __  
y por fin tú puedas otra vez dormir  
y al otro día me digas   
que bonito, muy bonita, señorita,   
yo no puedo vivir sin ti

 

─ ¡¿Estás haciendo el desayuno~?! ─ preguntó despertando por completo ─ ¡Eres una buena esposa~! ¡Hogareña y refrescante~! ¡Pese a estar con resaca! ¡Estás empezando a caerme mejor Suga-kun!

─ Mejor te dejo sin desayuno, ¿no crees, Oikawa? ─ respondió Koushi sonriente, de esas sonrisas que cubren una cara muy molesta.

─ ¡Era una broma! ¡Ya me voy!

 _Mi casa de papel_ __  
porque es el corazón  
siento fragilidad   
si no estas

Cuando Oikawa desapareció de su vista, su sonrisa cambió a una de alegría.

 

* * *

 

Ambos desayunaron tranquilos sin hablar de lo que habían estado conversando la noche anterior. Oikawa no preguntó nada para indagar sobre lo de Daichi, ya que Suga se veía de muy buen humor por algún extraño motivo y no quería hacer su mañana agria con ese tema. Se lo preguntaría luego.

─ ¿Sabes por qué estoy de tan buen humor, Oikawa? ─ preguntó Suga sonriendo.

─ No, ¿por qué te levantaste alegre hoy, Suga-kun? ─ preguntó con una sonrisa e interés notoriamente fingido.

─ ¿Qué, ya te olvidaste~? ─ preguntó Suga imitando a una colegiala emocionada.

─ Olvidarme, ¿qué? ─ Oikawa seguía sonriéndole sin saber qué era eso que no recordaba.

─ ¡Hoy haremos una buena lmpieza a todo el departamento!

Exacto, eso era y Oikawa no podía creer que se había olvidado de ese acuerdo que hicieron ambos: luego de parciales y finales ambos harían una limpieza a profundidad del lugar. No es que fueran un par de desastrosos, la verdad es que ambos eran muy pulcros; sin embargo, ambos sabían que nunca podían limpiar el lugar como era debido. Para suerte de ambos el lugar no era un desorden, ni un chiquero. Limpiaban por turnos interdiarios el lugar. Necesitaban el lugar limpio, si se enfermaban no iban a poder estudiar apropiadamente o jugar, en el caso de Oikawa que estaba en el equipo de vóley de la universidad.

 

* * *

 

La limpieza a todo el departamento no les tomó mucho tiempo, solo hasta pasado las tres de la tarde porque empezaron más o menos a las once, pero en sí no fue tan agotador, ya que el lugar era pequeño. Solo vivían ellos dos después de todo. De todas maneras, ambos sintieron algo de cansancio y pereza de moverse para ir a almorzar a algún lado luego de terminar, así que pidieron un par de pizzas a delivery para comer luego de un baño.

Suga entró primero.

_¡Mi recompensa por preparar el desayuno!_

Oikawa no tuvo quejas y lo dejó ser, se sentó a esperar al repartidor en caso de que llegue mientras revisaba su teléfono y de paso le mandaba una foto de la sala que acababan de terminar de limpiar a Iwa-chan ─ Iwaizumi Hajime, su mejor amigo.

**Toor00d [3:12 pm.]**

Quién dijo que Oikawa-san no duraría ni un mes viviendo solo????????????

∠( ᐛ 」∠)_

**Ha-G-meh [3:14 pm.]**

Y desde cuándo vives solo, basurakawa????

Sé que vives con el setter de Karasuno, no te quieras pasar de verga!!!

**Toor00d [3:14 pm.]**

(((( ;°^°))))

Quién te lo contó?!!!!!!

**Ha-G-meh [3:15 pm.]**

Tú, pues imbécil

Si me entero que estás haciéndole la vida imposible o que estás estorbando, iré en tren express a cerciorarme que soluciones todos los problemas que causes! De paso a agarrarte a madrasos!

**Toor00d [3:16 pm.]**

◑.◑

Qué malo eres, Iwa-chan!!!!

 

* * *

 

La pizza por fin llegó, Suga puso todo lo necesario para el almuerzo sobre la mesa de la sala: servilletas, jugo y un par de vasos, antes de que Oikawa termine de bañarse y vaya a sentarse con él al sofá para ver cualquier cosa en la tele mientras comían.

Cuando el castaño llegó, se sentó junto al peligris, mientras este pasaba los canales para decidir qué cosa ver. En eso que pasaba los canales, Oikawa vio que estaban pasando una película en blanco y negro en TCM.

─ ¡Para ahí, Suga-kun! ─ el aludido solo hizo caso y vio qué era.

─ Recuerdo que vi esta película un día en vacaciones, aunque no recuerdo el nombre…

─ ¡Es  _The Apartment_! Oldie, but goldie, Suga-kun

─ Hay que verla, aprovechando que recién está empezando─ dijo Suga, para luego dejar el control remoto sobre la mesa que tenía en frente.

 

* * *

 

Ambos comenzaron a ver la película, mientras estaban desparramados en el sofá comiendo pizza. Nadie decía nada, pues parecían estar ambos concentrados en ver cómo lidiaba el pobre Bud con el abusivo de su jefe siempre le pedía prestado su departamento para llevar a mujeres con las que sostenía relaciones extramaritales.

Parecía.

Tooru lo que tenía en mente era más bien cómo entrar en conversación con Sugawara para preguntarle qué había pasado entre Sawamura y él. Todo era muy extraño porque en verdad esos dos parecían estar juntos, todo eso le daba mucha curiosidad, pero debía proceder con cautela. No podía dejar de mirarlo de reojo cada cierto tiempo mientras se preguntaba cómo hacerlo.

─ ¿Harías lo mismo que él? ─ Koushi no entendía la pregunta

─ ¿De qué hablas?

─ Lo mismo que Bud por su jefe ─ explicó Oikawa

─ Por supuesto que no ─ respondió Sugawara como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ─ Tengo autoestima ─ ¿En serio la tenía? No lo sabía, la verdad es que no lo creía, sino no hubiese terminando metiéndose con desconocidos para tener sexo. Aunque para cerrar un tema tan raro no diría nada más.

─ ¿Lo harías por Sawamura?

─ Con que ese era tu punto… ─ respondió comprendiendo mejor hacía dónde llevaría todo eso─ Como te dije, no lo haría. Tengo autoestima.

─ ¿Entonces fue por eso que lo dejaste ir?

─ ¡No!

─ ¿Entonces~? ─ insistió Tooru

─ Sucede que él es hétero y yo soy súper gay, eso sucede. Tiene novia, tú lo viste en su Face, Oikawa.

─ Pudiste habérselo dicho antes de irte, si sabías que ya no se verían. Quedarse con ese tipo de sentimientos guardados debe doler.

─ Por supuesto que no, no podría hacerle eso a Daichi.

─ Pero, ¿qué le podrías hacer tú a él~? Esto es sobre ti ─ cuando Oikawa le dijo esto, Suga parecía confundido, obvio que esto era sobre Daichi, sobre no afectarle y de no hacer que su concepto sobre él cambie.

─ ¿Cómo va a ser sobre mí? Lo único que puse entre él y yo fueron estos estúpidos sentimientos, ¡sino seríamos amigos y no tendría problemas para hablarle hasta por chat! ─ exclamó el peligrís alzando la voz y algo sulfurado, con lágrimas al borde de los ojos ─ ¿Por qué me haces decir estas cosas?

─ Yo no he dicho nada, todo está saliendo de ti, señor refrescante… aunque parece que de refrescante no tienes nada ─ Suga solo estaba sollozando, pensó que ya le había echado tierra a ese tema ¿por qué esos sentimientos por Daichi no le dejaban en paz? ─ Así que estabas asusta-

─ ¡Sí, estoy asustado de arruinarlo! ─ exclamó Suga con su voz quebradiza por el llanto─ ¡¿Y qué pasaría si terminaba odiándome?! ¡No me lo perdonaría nunca y que él me odie dolería mucho más!

Tooru solo observaba cómo todos esos sentimientos hacia Sawamura consumían a su compañero de convivencia, este estaba todo destrozado y no podía simplemente decirle que ‘sea un hombre’, eso no iba. No era que estuviese siendo cobarde, simplemente estaba sufriendo por su desaliento en el amor, lo dejaría llorar, pero trataría de ayudarlo a salir de eso.

En todo el tiempo que se conocían ya viviendo juntos, descubrió que Suga no le caía tan mal, ambos se basureaban, pero era parte de lo cotidiano entre ambos. Por lo bajo ambos se llevaban bien, aunque se tengan malos tratos a la broma. Al final de cierta forma ambos se ayudaban mutuamente y eso había llevado a ambos a sentir aprecio mutuo. No es que lo vayan a admitir o algo por el estilo.

Este era uno de esos momentos de apoyo, él lo dejaría llorar, aunque también le daría algo de consuelo, tal vez el abrazo que ya le estaba dando ayude a Koushi, quien solo se apoyaba en Tooru, que no decía palabra alguna y solo lo veía llorar con una cara melancólica aquella tarde de fin de semana.


	6. Moving on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi.
> 
> Perdón por la demora, pero creo que valdrá la espera valdrá la pena.
> 
> Es un capítulo largo, así que tienen para rato con esto.
> 
> El siguiente creo que ya es el último para ahora sí poder empezar con el segundo fic de esta serie. Ese sí estará divertido, bien movido y saldrán muchos persoajes más.
> 
> Este fic queda medio aburrido porque es recontra introductorio.
> 
> Como leyeron.
> 
> Sí.
> 
> Introductorio.
> 
> Ahora sí lxs dejo.

Todo estaba en aparente silencio, no goteaba el lavadero de la cocina, no había música ni pasos de alguna persona. En aquel departamento solo podía escucharse las respiraciones entrecortadas de dos personas y los sonidos producidos por la separación y unión de labios que ocurrían constantemente.

Encima de una cama se encontraban dos chicos dándose besos húmedos, cargados de deseo, el cual hacía que las mejillas de ambos se sonrojen.

No paraban.

Ni bien se separaban, volvían a unirse, aunque el castaño no quitaba sus manos de las mejillas del peligrís, que no quitaba sus manos del pecho de este mientras se aferraba al polo que llevaba puesto.

Algunas veces ambos se preguntaban cómo habían llegado a eso y preferían olvidarlo, pues lo importante era el presente.

―Tengo que alistarme, Oikawa. Tengo clases ―dijo el peligrís para pararse de la cama en la que estaba junto con el castaño.

―Claro, yo también tengo que hablar por Skype con Iwa-chan, lo habíamos acordado hace una semana ― comentó Tooru para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Antes de irse del cuarto, que era de Tooru, le dio un beso corto en los labios y se fue.

 

_¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?_

 

* * *

 

La verdad es que las sesiones de besos entre ambos chicos empezaron sin previo aviso, sin ser planeado por alguno de ellos o algo así. Todo empezó un día que decidieron tomar juntos ─ de las pocas veces que se sentaban a tomar juntos y hablar de la vida─, la verdad es que fue como jugando que Koushi lo empezó y fue la primera vez que Tooru se besaba con un chico, siempre había dado por supuesta su heterosexualidad, como algo automático, lo que ‘debería ser’. Sin embargo, darse un beso con él no se sintió raro ni incorrecto, sino algo normal y hasta le gustó, por eso le siguió el juego.

Un juego que no podían parar.

Al inicio Tooru se preocupó al día siguiente de esa primera sesión de besos que tuvo. Cuando se despertó abrasado a Koushi se sintió algo confundido porque no sabría si la situación se tensaría o le diría que eso nunca pasó o algo así, tal vez la convivencia se volvería incómoda o algo.

Ocurrió lo contrario.

Koushi se despertó, sonrió a Tooru y lo volvió a besar para darle los buenos días de buen humor, esto lo calmó un poco.

Ambos sostenían un tipo de relación que iba más allá de la amistad, pero que no llegaba a llamarse una relación formal. Podría decirse que era una relación abierta, pues nunca establecieron que debían ser fieles o algo, la verdad es que nunca lo hablaban y solo seguían la corriente. Todo fluía a la deriva, la verdad es que no sabían a dónde irían a parar con todo esto, pero eso era lo de menos. Ambos la pasaban bien así.

Para Koushi esto no era algo que buscara, simplemente que surgió, le pareció algo extraño, pues nunca pensó que Tooru y él se verían de esa manera, le tenía cariño y parecía que el otro estaba dispuesto a ir más allá, así que no hubo problemas porque ninguno tenía algún compromiso con otra persona. Ambos eran solteros y sin compromisos, además que eran muy abiertos con sus cuestiones personales. Alguna vez Tooru le comentó de alguna exnovia o alguna tontería que hiciera con ‘Iwa-chan’, ‘Matssun’ y ‘Makki-chan’, su creencia en la existencia de los aliens y alguna que otra cosa friki que tuviera de hobbies, pues pese a que Tooru se viera muy normal y carismático, era medio friki, pero así lo aceptaba.

A comparación de Koushi para Tooru esto era algo nuevo en todos los sentidos, ya que nunca estuvo en una relación abierta y peor aún con un chico. A veces se preguntaba cómo fue que llegó a esa situación, no se quejaba, solo era pura curiosidad sobre sí mismo. Nunca se cuestionó su sexualidad, asumía su heterosexualidad como algo dado, no pensó que sería heteroflexible o si en verdad le gustaban los chicos, pues a diferencia de salir con una chica, con quienes las relaciones nunca se las tomó tan en serio y se lo tomaba con más ligereza, ahora que estaba en esos planes con Koushi era un poco diferente, sentía una conexión, tal vez sería la cotidianeidad que compartían. Tooru prefería no pensar en ello.

No eran nada, no se exigían nada, solo disfrutaban pasar el tiempo juntos de formas muy variadas, desde sentarse a quejarse sobre sus vidas hasta terminar abrazados dándose besos húmedos.

Eso era todo.

 

* * *

 

Pese a que esa relación que tenían era una sin compromisos, Koushi sintió la necesidad de no esconderle a Tooru aquello en lo que, sin darse cuenta, terminó envuelto. Sí, se refería al _Enjo- kousai_ *, estar metiéndose con desconocidos solo para tener ‘compañía’.

Eso y que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, la verdad era que solo quería sacárselo de encima. Siempre le perturbaba eso.

Era perturbador ser pagado por eso, no se diferenciaba de nada de la prostitución, aunque no sabía cuándo y cómo parar, sentía que no tenía a alguien con quien conversar de esas cosas en ese tiempo, o al menos no sentía la confianza necesaria de decírselo a alguien por temor a qué dirían de él.

Terminaría siendo una decepción para sus amigos y él no quería eso.

Ahora la situación era algo diferente, pues sus amigos no estaban y Oikawa no sería tan desgraciado de comentarlo e incluso si lo hiciera, solo sería a Iwaizumi, de quien dudaba que fuera una persona que esparciera rumores de la gente… por lo menos esa era la impresión que le daba, solo lo conocía un poco porque a veces lo saludaba de pasada cuando hablaba con Oikawa por Skype.

― Oikawa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ―preguntó repentinamente al castaño, a quien lo vio distraído un rato mientras debía leer para un control de lectura en alguna clase que tuviera.

― ¿Qué cosa, Suga-kun? ―le preguntó como diciendo que continúe.

― ¿Qué piensas del _enjo kousai_? ―Oikawa lo miro sin entender, esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

― ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Obviamente que está mal ―Suga iba a decir algo, pero el castaño continuó hablando ―… sin embargo, más allá de eso, es algo muy triste ¿no crees? ─ obvio que sí y al peligrís eso le consta, pese a eso, le pidió al chico que elabore más su idea.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ― Tooru lo miró extrañado por la pregunta, como diciéndole con la mirada ‘¿Cómo no te va a aparecer triste la prostitución de menores?’, aunque sea un momento serio a Koushi le causaba gracia ver a un Oikawa Tooru indignado, eso no se veía a diario, estresado, envidioso, sonriente y demás sí, pero indignado era la novedad ―Solo preguntaba porque quería saber por qué lo veías así, ¡no te enojes!

― ¡No estoy molesto! ―Tooru respiró profundo ―Suga-kun, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con esto?

― ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que estuve envuelto en eso? ―a tal pregunta, Tooru no sabía cómo responder, lo estaban tomando desprevenido por segunda vez en menos de una hora, esto era demasiado para él.

― ¿Qué hiciste exactamente? ―preguntaba incrédulo, pues Koushi no parecía de las personas que se ven envueltas cosas así… qué poco sabía de él, se estaba dando cuenta de ello.

―Ya te dije, Oikawa, estaba envuelto en eso ―Tooru le miraba algo fastidiado por su respuesta incompleta ─ ¡Daba servicios de _enjo kousai_! ¡¿Feliz?!

― ¿Estabas con problemas económicos? No me digas que sigues haciéndolo… ─ Tooru no sabía si estar molesto, preocupado o ambos.

―La verdad, no. Nunca tuve ningún tipo de problemas de ese tipo y sí, ya lo dejé cuando salí de Miyagi ─ Tooru no entendía

― ¿Entonces por qué harías eso? ¡Es peligroso y -!

―Me sentía solo ―respondió cortándole

―¡¿ERES IDIOTA?! ―Oikawa alzó repentinamente la voz, cosa que sorprendió a Suga, pues OIkawa sería de frustrarse y cosas así, pero nunca hacía eso ―¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Sabes a qué te expones? ―Y decían que Suga era quien parecía una madre… ¿o tal vez sería que hasta Oikawa tendría más sentido común que él? ― ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

―Me sentía deprimido, simplemente pasó una vez y no pude parar de hacerlo. No se lo dije a nadie ─ se defendió el peligrís.

―Pero tú tenías a tus amigos, ¿cómo podías sentirte solo? ─ El castaño repentinamente se quedó en silencio, luego miró a Suga a los ojos y con un tono serio se dirigió a él ─ Fue por lo de Sawamura-kun, ¿verdad?

―Soy un idiota, lo sé ─ digo calmado

―Recontra, pero recontra idiota. Incluso yo que nunca me he enamorado en serio sabe que eso ya es pasar los límites ―Oikawa decía todo esto muy en serio y luego suspiró audiblemente ─ Debes valorarte más, ¿no crees? ―que alguien como Oikawa a quien impone sus metas sobre su bienestar te diga eso era un indicador de la gravedad de sus actos ―o al menos lo suficiente como para no dejarte pisotear por otros.

―Lo siento ―por fin lo decía, tenía unas ganas tremendas de hacerlo, de reparar sus acciones

― ¿Con quién te disculpas? ―reparar sus acciones, ¿pero frente a quién?

―No sé…

 

_¡Al único que le debes una disculpa es a ti mismo, idiota!_

 

Obviamente eso no se lo dijo a Koushi, eso era algo que él debía darse cuenta por sí mismo.

Por otro lado, lo único que quería Koushi era dejar de estar enamorado de Daichi, eso lo había estado dañando por mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente ese azabache nunca se enamoraría de él, debía superarlo y seguir con su vida. Lloriquear y hacer estupideces al final solo lo dañarían a él mientras Daichi en alguna parte de Miyagi seguía vivito y coleando feliz al lado de su novia.

Después de confesar lo ocurrido a alguien, consideró que era hora de cerrar ese sombrío capítulo de su vida, pues un solo capítulo no necesariamente define el final del libro. La vida es como una biblioteca llena de muchos volúmenes, a comparación de eso un capítulo era insignificante.

― ¿Pese a eso quieres seguir hablándome?

―Todos cometemos errores, Suga-kun―respondió Tooru sin pensarlo dos veces.

― ¡Sí, pero eso fue grave!

―Sí, pero te diste cuenta de ello y lo dejaste. Eso es lo que cuenta.

Tooru sabía que lo que Koushi buscaba era que alguien le resondrara. No le daría el gusto, aparte, no es que eso a él le afecte. Sugawara debía darse cuenta que al final que los actos que realizamos son solo para uno mismo, como cuando él se fuerza a entrenar sabiendo que puede volver a lesionarse la rodilla, el equipo puede reemplazarlo con otro armador y las consecuencias de una rodilla inútil solo serían para él.

 

* * *

 

Aquellos días en los que Tooru necesitaba prepararse para un juego contra algún otro equipo en la universidad, solía quedarse de amanecida viendo los videos de aquel equipo rival.

Fue en esos momentos que Koushi vio qué tan en serio se tomaba el vóley, solo le quedaba apoyarlo, pese a no saber cómo.

Sin embargo, también pudo notar la poca valoración que Oikawa se tenía a sí mismo, aquella inseguridad y complejo de inferioridad que no lo dejaba por nada del mundo.

Cuando hablaba de Ushijima y lo bueno que era, se notaba el estrés que significaba estar en el mismo equipo que él. Koushi pudo notar que Tooru no tenía problemas de seguirle el paso al nuevo as de la Universidad de Meiji. No era que él se quedara atrás, pues era muy buen armador: era analítico, sabía cómo dirigir a un equipo, era muy perceptivo de su entorno y sabía cómo sacarles el jugo a los miembros de su equipo, aunque todavía se reusaba a trabajar en equipo con Ushijima y, según lo que le comentaba Tooru, el as tampoco parecía prestarle mayor atención a Tooru.

 

_Antes no dejaba de decirme que quería que perteneciera a su equipo, ¡ahora ya ni me habla, solo me ignora! Y yo no voy a ser quien empiece la conversación y peor con él, ¡Yo no quiero trabajar con él! ¡No me gusta estar en el mismo equipo que Ushiwaka! ¡Lo odio!_

 

‘¡Ay Dios mío!’ era lo único que podía pensar Suga con una jaqueca ‘¡Cuánto drama!’.

Cuando Sugawara le preguntaba a Oikawa cómo le iba en el vóley, siempre era lo mismo, el chico andaba estresado y con los nervios de punta.

Lamentablemente todas esas ideas acababan con una sobre exigencia de Tooru consigo mismo, aparte de que era un candidato a pasar a titular. Ya quería empezar a jugar partidos reales e ir a torneos universitarios. Tenía que conseguir su puesto de titular rápido, no era justo ver a Ushijima como uno de manera automática solo porque estuviera en la selección juvenil del país.

Compararse con Ushijima en verdad lo consumía, era algo muy obvio, Suga podía notarlo sin siquiera ver por sí mismo los entrenamientos. La cara de Oikawa lo decía todo y Koushi no se quedaba atrás con la percepción, casi hasta podía sentir aquello que consumía tanto a Tooru.

Sugawara se sentía tan impotente frente a esto…

Oikawa siempre lo estaba apoyando y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo.

 Eso no era excusa para, por lo menos, no intentar algo.

― ¡Oikawa! ― Cuando Koushi exclamó un poco fuerte su apellido mientras puso su mano sobre su mejilla, Tooru paró con su verborrea y ambos se miraron.

― Perdona Suga- kun, normalmente no comento estas cosas, pero esto en verdad es difícil y- ―Tooru no pudo seguir hablando porque Koushi lo estaba besando, no había lujuria, fue algo suave y hasta dulce, como si intentara decirle que entiende, pero que necesitaba calmarse.

― Estás estresado, lo sé, lo comprendo y me agrada cuando me tienes confianza ―decía Koushi tratando de calmar a Tooru mientras le acariciaba la mejilla mirándolo hacia abajo, él estaba de pie y Tooru sentado en el sofá ―pero no debes dejar que eso te consuma ―se acercó al castaño y lo abrazó contra su pecho ─ pasártela rumiando eso no hará que Ushiwaka se vaya, solo ignóralo y lánzale la pelota cuando sea necesario, solo hazlo para ganar. Solo piensa en ganar, Oikawa, tú lo mereces por tu esfuerzo ―Tooru lo abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a hacer un puchero y Suga se rio un poco, luego Tooru lo miró hacia arriba y ambos se besaron ―Necesitas relajarte un poco, ¿no crees, Oikawa?

― ¿Me ayudarías a relajarme, Suga-kun? – susurró al oído del peligrías.

― ¿Te parece si me dices Koushi? Mi apellido es un matapasiones en momentos así, ¿sabes?

― Está bien, Kou-chan, espero que esto sea mutuo ― Koushi se acercó de nuevo y le dio un beso.

― Si eso es lo que deseas, Tooru.

Koushi se sentó en las piernas de Tooru, este lo sujetaba por la cintura mientras el peligrís tenía sus palmas en las mejillas del castaño mientras se besaban. Aquellos besos subieron rápidamente de tono: Tooru comenzó a darle besos en el cuello dejando marcas a su paso y Koushi suspiraba de placer al sentirlo junto con la mano derecha tocándolo debajo del polo del pijama. Sentía sus músculos abdominales contraerse al sentir el tacto del otro.

Por su parte, a Tooru le exitaba tocar la piel de su compañero, pues era suave y dejar marcas en aquella piel lechosa mucho más todavía. Sintió las manos de Suga bajar hasta sus hombros y aprisionarlo en un abrazo que lo pegaba más a su cuerpo y el ascendió de nuevo a sus labios para darle un beso cargado de deseo. Ambos podían sentir cómo se estaban excitando y peor aún con los roces por encima de las ropas que parecían estorbar. Ambos estaban erectos y les gustaba sentir sus erecciones contra la piel del otro.

Koushi se movía rosando su trasero con la erección de Oikawa, el movimiento también hacía que el castaño sienta la erección del peligrís contra su abdomen. Las prendas comenzaban a estorbar y ambos estaban cada vez más dispuestos a perder el control. La mano que Tooru tenía en la cintura de Koushi bajó hasta su trasero y comenzó a tocarlo de forma obsena, esto lo tomó por sorpresa y quiso gemir, pero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Oikawa sin dejar que se vea su rostro todo sonrojado y hecho un desastre. Contuvo sus gemidos, estos salían más en formas de quejidos casi inaudibles, pero no podía ocultar su excitación. En esos momentos ambos se deseaban.

― ¿Qué tal si vamos a tu cuarto, Tooru? ― le susurró al oído con una voz seductora.

― ¿Estás seguro de esto, Kou-chan?

― Sí, quiero que me lo hagas

Ambos fueron al cuarto de Tooru y ni se molestaron en cerrar la puerta o algo, total no había nadie. El castaño procedió a sacarle el polo del pijama Koushi, luego se sacó el polo y su pareja a sacarle la correa de los jeans que llevaba puesto. Luego de eso Tooru se lanzó sobre Koushi y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente y luego descendió a sus pezones para estimularlos más con su lengua.

Esa era una zona sensible para Koushi, a Tooru le gustaba ver como esos pezones se ponían cada vez más rosas y erectos, todos estos toque más sentir las manos de Oikawa sobre su piel en verdad hacían que sus músculos se le contraigan, no había sido tocado en mucho tiempo, así que por eso andaba más sensible. Ambos tenían una respiración agitada.

― ¡Ah...! ¡Oik- Tooru!

― Eres tan adictivo, Kou-chan… ― dijo con un tono de voz más grave ― déjame tocarte más…

Oikawa descendió un poco más y se deshizo de los pantalones de Suga, quien estaba totalmente expuesto frente a él, que aún llevaba puesto los jeans.

― Así te ves mucho mejor, deberías considerar caminar más seguido así cuando estemos aquí― sugirió Tooru para intimidarlo y ponerlo nervioso.

― No creo que tu cuerpo pueda lidiar con tanto, Too- ru ♥―respondió siguiéndole el juego, no pensaba quedarse atrás.

Cómo osaba retar al gran Oikawa, eso no estaba permitido, así que le daría una gran lección que nunca olvidaría, para que le quede claro que nunca se debe desafiar a un rey como el gran Oikawa Tooru.

Tooru tocó con dos dedos los labios de Suga ― lámelos bien ― ordenó.

Sugawara obedeció como el súbdito que era, eso y no hacerlo implicaba que le iba a doler mucho más por la falta de lubricante. Tener esos dedos tan largos dentro de su boca lo calentaba más, su sonrojo era notorio.

Cuando Tooru sacó sus dedos de la boca de Koushi procedió a prepararlo.

― Esto va a doler un poco, no tengo lubricante o algo que sirva como eso ­― advirtió antes de proceder― Ahora sí abre las piernas.

― Ya lo sé, ¡apúrate! ― Koushi ya no aguantaba más, quería sentir a Oikawa, lo necesitaba.

Al inicio hizo un sonido de dolor, que luego se convirtió en gemidos de placer, aquella masturbada que le daba con su otra mano estaba ayudando bastante. Era un sentimiento corporal que no le era familiar desde ya hace un buen tiempo, por lo que su cuerpo estaba mucho más sensible al tacto de Tooru. Aparte había algo distinto en ello, como si hubiera un aura de calidez, cosa que no había cuando tenía clientes. Exacto, ni aura, ni calidez, por más bonito que le hablaran.

Koushi no reprimía sus gemidos, no podía, estaba demasiado metido en aquello que hacían, a tal punto que no le importaba, pues ver a Oikawa que ya no podía aguantarse de metérsela y hacerlo gemir hasta el amanecer le hacía sentir necesitado por alguien. Después de un rato de torturarlo un poco, decidió que ya era suficiente con la entrada, ahora tocaba el plato de fondo.

― ¡Ya basta… ah… Tooru!

― Te estoy preparando, estás estrecho…

― ¡No me importa, ya métemela!¡hng…! ― Sugawara sonaba desesperado― ¡Ah…! ― Debido a la preparación tan precaria que recibió cuando sintió la penetración igual le dolió, un poco menos, pero no le importaba porque ya se acostumbraría en un rato.

― ¿Estás bien… Kou-chan? ― le preguntó el castaño, cosa por la que nunca se preocuparon las otras personas con las que tenía sexo.

― Sí, no te preocupes… ― le respondió.

Luego de eso, Oikawa comenzó a moverse despacio para que Suga se acostumbre, ya que se veía que sentía cierto dolor al inicio, luego fue más rápido a pedido del peligrís. Ambos tenían las manos entrelazadas y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se sumergían en esa atmósfera llena de deseo, gemidos, sudor y calor corporal. Lo único que tenían en mente era qué tan bien se sentían por el sexo.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― preguntó Koushi al ver que su pareja salió de él sin que uno de ellos haya llegado siquiera al clímax.

― Voltéate, Kou-chan, quiero que te pongas en cuatro ―dijo Tooru repentinamente sin vergüenza alguna y Koushi se sorprendió un poco por tal pedido.

Tooru se quitó de encima y Koushi se sentó en la cama y puso una mano sobre el hombro él para luego mirarlo directamente.  

― Eres un sucio, ¿sabías eso? ― pero lo único que hizo fue sonreírle socarronamente, decirle eso y luego darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

― Pero a ti te gusta ― se excusó Tooru.

Koushi procedió a darle la espalda y ponerse en cuatro, luego lo miró y con una sonrisa le respondió a su comentario ― quién sabe…

El castaño se puso sobre el peligrís y comenzó a darle besos desde su cuello hasta sus hombros, con una mano apoyada en la cama y la otra masturbando a su compañero, quien tenía la respiración agitada ante tantos estímulos. Luego paró de estimularlo así, colocó una mano sobre su cintura la otra sobre el miembro de Koushi para evitar que se corra antes que él y comenzó a penetrarlo de nuevo.

Estuvieron en ese plan por un buen rato, lo único que se podía escuchar era la respiración agitada de Tooru, los gemidos de Koushi y ese sonido obsceno del choque de ambas pieles mientras de daba la penetración. Se podía escuchar todo claramente, incluso el rechinar del colchón, ya que todo el lugar estaba en silencio.

― Tooru, ya… me vengo…― Suga ya no aguantaba más, quería correrse, sus manos comenzaban a temblarle y dejó la parte superior caer sobre la cama y la parte superior seguía apoyada sobre sus rodillas. Al hacer ese gesto, Koushi pudo sentir mucho más profundo el pene de Tooru dentro de su cuerpo, gesto que le provocaba más placer y le provocaba querer correrse con más ganas ― ¡Tooru!

― No dejaré que te… vengas antes que yo… Kou-chan… ¡Ah! ― Tooru ya se sentía cerca al clímax, así que aceleró las embestidas contra Koushi, cuyos musculos comenzaron a contraerse y a no dejar al castaño salir de su cuerpo. Cuando Tooru estaba a punto de eyacular, soltó el miembro de Suga y ambos pudieron hacerlo y sentir la satisfacción de aquel acto.

Oikawa cayó sobre Sugawara por el cansancio del sexo, con la respiración agitada.

― Te…viniste adentro ― dijo Suga agitado luego de eyacular, se sentía cansado.

― Perdón… pero no pude sacarlo antes de tiempo ― respondió igual de agitado.

Oikawa se quitó de encima y se puso al costado de Sugawara, quien se apoyó en ambos brazos para mirarlo y plantarle un beso en los labios.

― No importa… ― Suga procedió a acomodarse al lado de Oikawa.

Cogieron una colcha, se taparon y finalmente se durmieron por el cansancio.

Sin arrepentimiento alguno por lo que habían hecho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crédito de las beteadas hasta el capítulo 4 (porque los dos últimos todavía no me los pasa) a Ushicornio.


End file.
